A vehicle wash detergent with high foaming characteristics has been developed which provides excellent cleaning capabilities when used in small quantities in automated vehicle wash equipment as typically found at auto and truck service stations. The product is unique in that it does not require the wax cycle which follows wash and rinse cycles in automated systems. The product prevents the formation of water spotting on vehicles, a feature that other detergent/wax systems utilize the wax cycle to prevent.